Underwater transducers such as are used in sonar systems undergoing substantial changes in water pressure are required to be "quiet". That is, the noise levels generated by the transducers must be below some predetermined threshold. One of the sources of noise has been found to be in the cable which connects the transducer to a "penetrator" connector which penetrates the hull of the vessel on which the transducer is mounted. It is believed that the wire strands which make up the individual conductors in the prior art electrical cable move against each other in such a way as to cause unacceptably high acoustic noise emissions during hydrostatic pressure change. The relative motion of one strand upon another is therefore highly undesirable if a "quiet" environment is to be reliably obtained. A conventional round solid conductor electrical cable would avoid the problem generated by the strands but such a cable will not withstand the flexing rigors produced with a subsurface ship environment. Therefore, a solid-wire, yet flexible, underwater electrical cable is needed to satisfy both noise and mechanical reliability problems. The cable of this invention has the properties which overcome both these problems as will be apparent from the following description of the invention.